1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to cores for synchronous machine motors and generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical machines like motors, generators, and starter/generators commonly include a rotor and a stator. The rotor is typically supported for rotation relative to the stator such that, in motor arrangements, electrical power applied to stator produces a magnetic field that interacts with the rotor and causes the rotor to rotate and thereby provide a source of rotational energy. In generator arrangements, rotational energy applied to the rotor causes a magnetic field produced by the rotor to move relative to windings disposed on the stator, induces current flow through the stator windings and produces electrical power suitable for harvest from the generator. In some applications, electrical machines like motor/generators include amortisseur bars disposed on the rotor that are electrically connected (e.g. short-circuited) to one another. In the generate mode, the amortisseur bars can dampen torsional oscillations imposed on the rotor by electrical load fluctuations. In the motor mode, current applied to the amortisseur bars produce a magnetic field that interacts with a magnetic field produced by the stator windings, thereby rotating the rotor and producing rotational energy. In either or both modes, heating of rotor can induce geometry change that creates stress on the rotor, which must be managed for reliable operation.
Such conventional cores and methods of making cores for electrical machines have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved generators. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.